Decisiones
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Una pareja con problemas una decisión incorrecta, errores, torpezas, es cierto que el amor todo lo vence?


Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.

— — U.U —

— Aclarado ese punto, acá les dejo mi última relato locura, esta historia esta inspirada en la cancion del Binomio de Oro. Me vas a extrañar, es algo que tenia hace mucho tiempo y que encontre ayer por mera casualidad garacias a mi bruji por haberme ayudado por el beteo espero les guste.

DEDICADO A MI AMIGUIII JULLISSA BARAHONA TE QUIERO MU

—

.

.

"El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca dejar de ser..." (1ª Cor.13:4-8).

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí estaba yo sentado frente al volante mientras veía la lluvia caer. Debatiéndome internamente si entrar o no al edificio.

¿En que momento me había jodido la vida?... Pensé mientras rastrillaba mis cabellos con mis dedos, yo era un hombre tranquilo, serio y responsable… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué salí de casa esa noche? ¿Por qué ella me había dejado? ¿Por qué? La vida siempre esta llena de malditos Por qué ¿Por qué no use preservativo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Mi vida podía ser considerada de tipo normal, una vida tranquila con una prometida encantadora que era la luz de mis días, aunque nos faltaba algo, a pesar que vivíamos juntos y dormíamos en la misma cama sentía que a Isabella y a mi nos faltaba ese no sé qué… No era compromiso ese ya estaba decidido nos casaríamos al terminar la universidad, iríamos a Londres junto a nuestros padres y daríamos el sí delante de las personas que nos amaban y amábamos ¿En qué momento nuestro jardín de rosas se lleno de espinas? Bella estudiaba medicina y yo derecho, ella hacia el año de prácticas en el hospital de Massachusetts y yo hacia mis prácticas en la gobernación del estado todo, iba sobre ruedas hasta que empezaron los turnos que impedían vernos.

A veces dormía solo, a veces ella cenaba sola, había días que ni nos veíamos y otros que simplemente estábamos tan cansados que solo teníamos tiempo para decirnos ¡hola!

Pero ni ella ni yo divisamos el infierno que nos vendría cuenta arriba, celos, discusiones, peleas y más altibajos llevaron a Bells a decir lo que en toda pareja no debería existir ya que siempre termina en el peor desenlace…

—Necesito tiempo —murmuro mientras guardaba su ropa en la valija que yacía abierta en la cama —pedí una licencia en el hospital, iré a ver a mis padres.

—Pero —quise rebatir, fracasando en el intento.

—Ed —suspiro— lo necesitamos, si en verdad queremos ser un matrimonio estable —cerro la maleta —tienes un mes para pensar y si reconsideras posponer o anular el compromiso estarás en tu derecho, sal con alguien más, no te encierres en el trabajo solo tienes un mes libre —dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y salía en busca de un taxi.

Mientras yo me quedaba allí como el gran idiota que era sin hacer nada por retener a la mujer que amaba, pasaron varios segundos en los que no movía ni un solo musculo, cuando desperté de mi letargo agarre mi chamarra y salí, casualmente llovía como hoy, maneje sin rumbo fijo el Mazda 626 que tenía mientras estaba acá, Dios como extrañaba a mi bebe, mi Volvo plateado, el auto que mi padre me regalo cuando cumplí los veinte, paradójicamente unos meses antes de venirnos a Massachusetts llenos de sueños, aparque el coche en una de las aceras cercanas a la universidad y entre a Eclipse el antro de moda en la universidad, me apetecía un trago quizás dos o los necesarios para olvidar que la mujer que se convertiría en mi esposa en menos de un año me estaba abandonando y pidiéndome que conociera a alguien más.

Al llegar fui directo a la barra, pedí un whisky doble y me lo bebí de golpe observando como la pista estaba a reventar, habían chicas, chicos, gays, al parecer no era falso eso de "el bar de moda" estaba tomándome mi tercer trago cuando la vi sentarse junto a mí, chica morena, bajita pero no por eso menos hermosa, sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro muy intenso y tenía un muy bonito cuerpo, proporcionado justo en las partes necesarias y sus pies estaban enfundados en unos tacones de muerte.

— ¿Bailas? —me dijo con una sonrisa, acepte y me levante mientras ella me conducía a la pista, bailamos una, dos, tres canciones y no recuerdo en que momento mis labios empezaron a moverse sobre los de ella, una cosa llevo a la otra y para cuando quise parar ya había sido demasiado tarde, estaba en su departamento desnudo y con una resaca de padre y Dios nuestro. Ella me preparo un café y luego de tomarme un par de aspirinas le explique, bueno trate de explicarle que lo que había sucedido había sido producto del alcohol, no quería que se hiciera ilusiones, yo amaba a Bella, solo a ella jamás en los siete años de novios que llevábamos le había sido infiel, aunque técnicamente no lo había sido, ella me había dejado.

De ahí en adelante me encerré en el trabajo, no supe mas de la chica ya que salía de la universidad al despacho y del despacho a casa, había pasado un mes completo desde que Bella se había marchado, no me había llamado o escrito y para ser sinceros yo tampoco lo había hecho, ella me había pedido tiempo y yo se lo estaba dando.

Mi presentación personal había decaído notoriamente, ya que todo lo hacia por inercia, me hacia falta su aroma cuando llegaba a casa, su cuerpo junto al mío las noches que dormíamos juntos, ver su ropa en el closet casi desplazando la mía, estaba decidido a llamarla o mejor estaba dispuesto a viajar a buscarla pero esa noche el destino me tenia preparado una jugada que no esperaba, llegue al departamento temprano cansado como siempre, al ingresar sentí ruido así que tome el primer portarretrato que vi y camine con cuidado hacia la habitación, ahí estaba ella, mi mujer, mi vida… cuando me vio no pudo evitar bromear por mi súper arma, luego me abrazo me beso y me pidió disculpas por huir cuando nuestra relación más lo necesitaba.

Esa noche le hice el amor tan tiernamente que llore al tenerla entre mis brazos, al día siguiente me pregunto que había hecho desde que ella se había ido, no le quise contar sobre la chica del bar, estábamos bien y eso había sido algo sin importancia, le conté que estuve trabajando y que casi no dormía ni comía, ella me dijo que lo mismo había pasado ella. Los días transcurrían y nosotros estábamos felices a pesar de que ella seguía con sus turnos y yo con el pesado trabajo de la gobernación, buscábamos tiempo para mirar servicios, banquetes y lugar para la boda ya que nos faltaban menos de nueve meses.

Todo bien… Hasta ayer en la mañana…

Bella acababa de irse puesto que su turno iniciaba a las siete de la mañana, habíamos estado tonteando en la cama luego de haber hecho el amor, mi nena se había ido y yo estaba tomando una ducha cuando sentí el timbre sonar insistentemente, obviamente pensé que había olvidado algo, tome una toalla enrollándomela en la cintura mientras con otra secaba mi cabello, el timbre seguía sonando así que grite un "ya voy" cuando llegue a la puerta sacudí mi cabello divertido antes de preguntarle— ¿Qué se te quedo esta vez amor? —pero cual fue mi sorpresa al abrir completamente la puerta y ver que no era Bella precisamente la que estaba allí sino aquella chica con la que estuve en el bar.

—Hola —me dijo con su sonrisa característica, la misma con la que me había invitado a bailar, la misma con la que yo había caído. Al principio me quede mudo… En shock, es decir, ¿Que hacia esa mujer en mi casa?

—Hola —dije tragando grueso.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo ella— ¿puedo pasar?

—Este... sí... claro —dije reaccionando— voy —señale la habitación —voy a ponerme algo más cómodo, siéntate si lo deseas —fui al cuarto me coloque mis pantalones y un suéter blanco y salí a la pequeña sala de mi departamento donde ella me esperaba, la detalle lentamente estaba un poco mas delgada y muy pálida — ¿te sientes bien? te ves de mal color —dije haciéndome notar.

—Es normal —dijo ella moviendo sus manos inquieta —soy Alice me recuerdas.

—Sí, te recuerdo, ¿qué te trae por acá Alice? dijiste que necesitábamos hablar …Ye escucho.

Ella suspiro —Ok, esto no es algo que tenia planeado, veras yo no soy de aquí, soy de Alaska, estoy aquí por la universidad y amo a Jasper, mi novio, el día que nos vimos habíamos peleado y terminado, por eso…

—Sí, te entiendo —dije queriendo saber de una vez por todas que demonios hacía ella en mi casa.

—A ver ¿Edward? —Asentí— Estoy embarazada —las palabras taladraron no solo mi cabeza si no mi corazón.

— ¡¿Que dijiste?! —dije sentándome de golpe en el sofá.

—Eso, estoy embarazada y estoy segura que es tuyo ya que tengo ocho semanas —se movió inquieta por la sala mientras yo estaba en estado catatónico —yo amo a mi novio, estoy acá gracias a una beca y con Jazz estamos esperando terminar la universidad para casarnos, un bebe no estaba en la visión de mi futuro, menos un bebe de alguien que no conozco ni quiero —dijo— imagino que tú tienes una vida, vi que una chica castaña salía de aquí y luego tu me llamaste amor, es la misma chica de las fotos de la repisa así que es fácil deducir que son más que amigos.

—Ella es —trague grueso— mi prometida. Nos estábamos dando un tiempo cuando nos conocimos… —le di la excusa más patética del mundo a pesar de tener cierto grado de verdad.

—Me da gusto que haya vuelto —dijo con una sonrisa sincera— la noche en que nos conocimos Jazz y yo habíamos peleado fuertemente ya que tenemos mucho tiempo separados, la distancia mata Edward mientras yo estoy aquí él esta en la universidad de Alabama y habíamos quedado de vernos ese fin de semana pero las cosas no se dieron… Me enoje mucho y como te dije discutimos él me pidió tiempo me dijo que saliera y conquistara a alguien, no es excusa pero esa noche había bebido mucho y bueno tu también fuimos unos irresponsables.

— ¿Eras… —volví a tragar en seco— eras virgen? —ella rio.

—Tengo veinticinco ¿Quién es virgen a esa edad Edward? —se burlo—bueno el hecho es que no voy a dañar tu compromiso ni el mío, he decidido que la mejor opción es abortar.

_Aborto_, la palabra resonó en mi cabeza con más fuerza del _estoy embarazada_. ¿Sería yo capaz de matar un hijo mio por no perder a Bella? la respuesta llego a mi mucho más rápido de lo que temía. Por Bella arriesgaría hasta mi vida si fuese necesario.

—A menos que… —dijo y titubeo— a menos que tu quieras quedarte con el bebé. —me miro a los ojos —Mira tengo la cita mañana al finalizar la tarde, sé que debí hacer esto sola puesto que ya tome una decisión pero tu eres el padre era justo que lo supieras — camno hacia mi dándome un pedazo de papel y sin más salió de mi apartamento mire el papel entre mis manos allí estaba su número de teléfono y la dirección de la clínica donde se haría el legrado.

Estuve como un zombie todo el día y cuando llegue a casa me excuse diciéndole a Bells que me dolía mucho la cabeza, cosa que no era del todo falsa, había pasado todo el día debatiéndome en si dejarla abortar o quedarme con el niño, la primera era una opción fácil aunque no muy segura, la segunda… Bella me mataría.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano fingí estar indispuesto, cuando salí del despacho conduje directo a la clínica.

Después de todo ese bebé no tenia la culpa de nada y era mi hijo.

Y ahora estoy aquí dispuesto a contarle todo a ella y también consiente de que deberé respetar la decisión que ella tome, suspire pegándome con el volante mientras escuchaba la canción que sonaba por la radio, como se parecía a esta loca historia mía…

Me baje del coche sin importarme el aguacero que azotaba la cuidad, respire profundamente al entrar al edificio y saludar al conserje subí las escaleras en vez de tomar el elevador quizás queriendo retrasar el momento, no abrí con mi llave solo toque, sabía que ella estaría allí teníamos que hablar con nuestras madres por Skype para ultimar detalles de la boda una boda que ya no sabía si se realizaría.

—Amor —dijo preocupada — ¿perdiste la llave? ¿Se te daño el coche? —Me bombardeo de preguntas— Edward, te enfermaras ve a cambiarte de ropa —no pude más y la abrace, quizás este sería nuestro último abrazo, lagrimas silenciosas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, corrían enredándose con las gotas que caían de mis cabellos —Eddie… —Odiaba ese apodo pero ella era mi niña, ella era la única que podía decirlo —Amor ¿estás bien? —No dije nada quería abrazarla, ¡yo no quería perderla! —Ed, Me estas empapando —me regaño —ve a cambiarte.

—Necesitamos hablar —dije con voz rota cuando pude soltar el abrazo.

—Después, falta menos de una hora para hablar con Esme y mamá —dijo —ve a cambiarte te preparare un té, no quiero que te resfríes —arrastre los pies hasta el cuarto, cuando me despoje de mi ropa me tire a la cama abrazando su almohada llorando como un infante, la decisión estaba tomada, unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron volver al mundo real tome otro pantalón y una camisa y me los puse junto con zapatos, medias y una muda de ropa extra por si debía irme.

—Edward —Bella salía de la cocina con un vaso con Coca Cola, era adicta a ese puñetero refresco — ¿Estas bien amor? —volvió a preguntar acariciando mi rostro, sentí mi corazón encogerse, esto seria tan duro para ella como para mi, la atraje mi pecho y volví a abrazarla… _Dios que no me deje_.

—Debemos hablar —me repuse soltándola y caminando hasta la ventana de nuestro departamento.

—Después baby ahora tenemos que-

—Te fui infiel —dije de golpe, el vaso que Bella tenía en la mano resbalo hasta hacerse añicos en el piso, antes de que pudiera decir algo más intente contarle lo que había pasado —el día que te fuiste yo estaba desesperado Bella, fui a un bar y bueno bebí y baile ahí la -

— ¿Me fuiste infiel? —dijo cuando al parecer recobro su voz.

—Bella yo- camine hasta alcanzarla, pero cuando estaba cerca ella se alejo y fue como si una daga se encajara en mi corazón.

—No me toques —dijo cuándo las primeras lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas — ¿la conozco?

—Bella, por favor déjame explicarte, no es lo que crees —le dije tratando me que ella me escuchara.

— ¡No! —Grito— ¿desde cuándo? —Pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos — ¿hace cuánto me eres infiel?

—No te soy infiel, eso fue hace mucho, el día que me dejaste, entiéndeme estaba mal fui a beber ahí la conocí, solo fue esa noche, fue culpa del alcohol Bella, yo te amo — le dije—jamás te había sido infiel.

— ¿No le has vuelto a ver? —dijo ella y por un momento, solo por un momento pensé que quizás no rompería el compromiso.

—Ella está embarazada —susurre aun sabiendo lo que vendría.

— ¿Embarazada…? —susurro ella de vuelta.

—Ayer cuando te fuiste ella llego, quiere abortar —dije— pero no puedo permitirlo, ese bebé es mi hijo, Carlisle nunca me perdonaría si yo llego a permitirlo.

Permanecimos varios minutos en silencio ella pegada a la pared como asimilando las palabras dichas por mi mientras yo, yo creaba mil ideas para no perderla.

—Creo —susurro limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano —creo que lo mejor es que este matrimonio se cancele Edward.

—Bella, —la llame caminando nuevamente hasta donde ella —no puedo matarlo simplemente no puedo matarlo, entiéndeme por favor bonita, yo te amo a ti —intente tocar su rostro pero una vez más ella se alejó.

—Vete Edward, —dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la habitación —no quiero volver a verte —suspiro— yo, yo hablare con mi madre, hazlo tú con la tuya —dijo y cerro la puerta, me quede ahí solo sentado en el sofá reprimiendo los deseos de ir por ella y suplicar perdón, al final no lo hice tome la pequeña mochila y salí del departamento.

El corazón me dolía, siempre pensé que era una treta decir que el corazón se partía en mil pedazos, para mi siempre fue una frase vacía y sin sentido pero ahora sentía en carne propia a lo que se refería esa vieja frase de cajón. Conduje por las calles sin rumbo fijo hasta que escuche el insistente sonido de mi celular, por un momento pensé que era ella Bella, aparque el coche y me apresure en contestar, pero era mi madre.

Colgué la llamada a los cinco minutos después de hablar con mi padre y prometerle que me casaría con la madre de mi hijo. Como él y mi madre me habían criado.

Tarde muchas semanas explicándole a Alice que solo seria para darle el gusto a mis padres, que aunque amaban a Isabella, decían que eso era lo correcto, Alice se negó, ella no me amaba yo no la amaba a ella, no había vuelto al departamento pero Bella aun estaba ahí después de mucha insistencia y de explicarle a Alice que cuando el bebe naciera ella podría irse divorciada a Alaska y yo me quedaría con la custodia del pequeño ella acepto ser mi esposa.

A pesar de seguir la voluntad de Carlisle y Esme ni él ni mi madre querían asistir a lo que sería mi boda, desde un principio les había contado lo que pasaría y se negaron completamente a actuar en ese circo, de Bella no había sabido nada, había intentado llamarla y la fui a buscar un par de veces al hospital, pero nunca quiso hablarme, los meses pasaban y trataba la mayor parte del tiempo de estar con Alice.

Había ido al centro comercial, Alice quería helado, a pesar de estar en su sexto mes lo antojos eran cada vez mas extraños ya que mezclar helado de vainilla con salsa de tomate no era algo muy agradable, el día de la boda ficticia o arreglada se acercaba, tan pronto naciera el pequeño lo registraría ella cedería todos sus derechos y se iría a Alaska, estaba terminando de cancelar cuando la vi.

Continuaba siendo tan hermosa como siempre, no sabia si acercarme o no pero lo hice, al verme ella no pudo ocultar su mirada, tristeza era lo que reflejaban sus bellos orbes achocolatados, una tristeza muy similar a la mía.

— ¿Entonces te casas? —dijo mirando al suelo.

—Mañana —suspire.

—Te deseo suerte —dijo con voz apagada.

—Aun te amo —dije porque mi corazón lo gritaba a viva voz —si tu quisieras-

—Debo irme —dijo y se fue, quise ir tras ella, quise abrazarla, besarla pedirle que me pidiera que no me casara, pero una vez mas me quede ahí sin hacer nada. Lleve el helado a Alice y me encargue de decirle la dirección de la notaria donde se llevaría acabo el compromiso, Bella era la mujer que amaba y que amaría por el resto de mis días pero ese pequeño era mi hijo no iba a fallarle.

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano y como todos los días fui al parque a ejercitarme, ese día me casaría le diría por siempre adiós a mi nena bonita y en unos meses emprendería una nueva vida al lado de mi bebe, Alice se había encaprichado en no saber el sexo, así era mejor según ella, por mas que le pregunte si había cambiado de opinión ella decía siempre lo mismo "me iré apenas nazca confió en que tú lo cuidaras bien".

Sabia que ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no encariñarse, pero como decía su futuro estaba al lado de Jasper, muchas veces trato de convencerme para que ella intercediera por mí ante Bella pero siempre me negué. Me senté en la banca del parque, en dos horas estaría casado, dos horas.

Por una jodida noche había dañado mi vida aunque esa misma me trajera uno de los regalos mas bellos que un hombre podría recibir, Dios era mi testigo que a pesar de vivir junto con Alice no me despertaba ningún tipo de sentimientos amorosos y que daría mi vida con tal de que ese bebe fuese de Bella, de mi Bella. Si tan solo ella me escuchara.

Me levante de la banca dispuesto a seguir por el camino planeado por mi destino. A las diez en punto estaba en el registro junto con dos personas que no conocía y que serian mis padrinos de boda, era mejor así, que nadie supiese este show, cuando Alice llego me sonrió y yo lo hice de vuelta pero tanto mi sonrisa como la de ella eran tristes y vacías, durante la ceremonia solo pensaba si hacia lo correcto o no, mi mente divago un poco y hasta en un momento llegue a pensar que Bella impediría la boda por eso cuando su voz se escucho en mi inconsciente pensé que estaba soñando.

—Yo me opongo. —dijo claramente, me gire sonriente, ella estaba allí, no lo estaba soñando —Ustedes no pueden casarse porque no se aman —dijo tajantemente— Edward yo… —sus manos se removían inquietas en su bata de médico.

—Señorita —dijo el señor juez —usted no puede-

—Tiene razón —lo interrumpió Alice— Edward —suspiro agarrando mi mejilla —eres un amor, el sueño de toda mujer, pero yo amo profundamente a Jasper y tanto tu como yo sabemos que solo te une a mi él —señalo su vientre— y ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces será tuyo como lo decidiste y yo me iré y juro jamás aparecer en tu vida y tu —señalo a Bella —Tu eres una tonta, por tu orgullo vas a perder el hombre que amas, técnicamente no hubo engaño tu lo dejaste, sin embargo quieres culparlo a él porque siempre es mas fácil culpar a otros —le reprocho.

— ¿Entonces no abra boda? —dijo el señor juez, mire fijamente a Alice y ella levanto las cejas.

—Solo cambiaremos a la novia —dijo mientras tomaba a Bella de la mano y luego la mia uniéndolas —este bebe no tendrá mejores padres que ustedes dos.

Bells sonrió y me vi sonriéndole de vuelta, una genuina sonrisa, desde aquella noche en el departamento, el juez empezó nuevamente.

—Acepto —dije desesperado.

—Hijo aun no he llegado a esa.

—Yo también —dijo Bella y nos fundimos en un beso, Dios como había extrañado la calidez de sus labios junto a los míos, el juez nos ordeno firmar e inmediatamente saque de mi portafolios el documento dónde Alice cedería sus derechos sobre el bebe, Alice no los leyó simplemente firmo cediéndome todos los derechos del pequeño que llevaba en su vientre.

El día del parto llego y con ellos el segundo día más feliz de mi vida, Alice había traído al mundo una pequeña princesa de ojos tan azules como los de ella y cabello oscuro como la noche, Alice no quiso saber el sexo y aunque trate de que ella la alzara al menos unos segundos ella se negó alegando que si lo hacia le iba a importar un comino el documento firmado y se llevaría la bebe a Alaska junto con ella.

El día que salimos del hospital Alice desapareció, la deje en el departamento que había rentado para que ella y mi bebe estuvieran cómodos y cuando volví para llevarla al aeropuerto no la encontré, quizás era mejor así, esa noche llegue a casa encontrándome con una escena que había soñado desde que le había pedido a Bella que fuese mi novia.

En la sala en un mecedor estaban las dos mujeres que regirían mi vida de ahora en adelante mi esposa y mi hija.

.

.

.

—Papi —dijo al vocecita de mi hija sacándome de mis recuerdos, no podía creer que Elizabeth tuviese ya cinco años, tal como se había planeado se hicieron documentos legales donde apareciese que la mama de la niña era mi esposa y cuando ella cumplió dos meses la llevamos a Londres para presentarla a nuestros padres, mi Bella se veía completamente feliz, a pesar de estar ya casados volvimos a hacerlo como ella siempre soñó y al quien nos preguntaba por Lizz le decíamos que habíamos decidido comernos el pastel antes de la boda, dos años después nuestra familia creció y llegaron a nuestras vidas Carlie y Anthony dos copias idénticas a Bella, dos terremotos que hacían que junto con mi pequeño monstruo del lago Lizz nuestros mundos se colocaran de cabeza, habíamos tenido que regresar a Estados unidos porque mi esposa tenia un seminario así que estábamos en uno de los tantos centros comerciales de la ciudad buscando el perfecto regalo porque hoy era el cumpleaños de mi esposa — ¿Qué le vamos a complal a mami? —pregunto.

—Mmm, un relicario —dije tomándola de la mano mientras con la otra conducía el cochecito de los mellizos a la joyería mas cercana.

Mi vida era perfecta. Llegamos a la joyería y le pregunte a la dependienta por los relicarios y seleccione la fotografía que había tomado minutos atrás donde estaban nuestros tres hijos, la coloque en la joya y se la di a la dependienta para que la empacara.

—Tanya voy a salir —dijo una mujer y reconocí esa voz, a pesar de que habían transcurrido seis largos años —Jasper vendrá por mi —dijo girando y encontrándonos frente a frente.

—Edward —dijo con voz queda.

—Alice —susurre.

—Papi —hablo mi hija y vi cuando sus ojos la detallaron de arriba abajo, Elizabeth se veía como la princesa que era con ese vestido celeste que hacia contraste con el zafiro de sus ojos.

—Mami —sentí la vocecilla de una pequeña tras de mi, Alice se agacho y tomo a la pequeña niña de no mas de tres años y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sabia que cuidarías bien de ella —dijo y salió del almacén, mis ojos la siguieron hasta cuando ella se encontró con un hombre alto de cabellos rubios. Que la abrazo por unos segundos y luego siguieron su camino perdiéndose de vista.

—Papi —me gire para ver a mi hija mayor con las manos en su cintura y una dura mirada —no me gusta cuando vez otras niñas —dijo seria— ¿quién es ella? ¿Por qué sabe que tú te llamas Edwa? —su piececito se movió esperando respuesta, a pesar de no ser compartir sangre con Isabella de que ella fuese tan distinta a nosotros con su largo cabello negro y sus ojos azules sorprendía lo mucho que ella y Lizz se parecían.

—Ella es —baje a la altura de mi hija alisando su ceño fruncido —ella no es nadie tesoro ve por el regalo para irle a dar una sorpresa a tu mami —dije tiernamente.

Al final Alice había cumplido ella había hecho su vida y yo… yo era feliz con la mía.

.

..

..

Espero les haya gustado!

Aryam


End file.
